minecraft_story_mode_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Power Of The Heroverse FULL PLOT
Jake:wh-where am i? (Jake sees a red lake) Jake:I do not wanna find out what that is! (A rotting tree is walking toward Jake) Jake:AHH! TREE! (Jake cowers in fear) Tree:HI i'm tree,tree the tree and i'm here to tell you how things go. Jake:Ok how DO things go? Tree:FOOOLL! in this world it's CORRUPT OR BE CORRUPTED HAHAHAH! Jake:AHHHH!! (Jake runs around screaming,mostly like a girl) Tree:Lets see little fool,i can't feel the water i used to feel,so i need your soul! *you feel an emptiness in yourself* Jake:*Mumble* yesss. Jake:H-how do i return my soul? Tree:OOHH sorry kid no can do! i am beginning to feel my water flowing in my roots! AHAHAHA! Jake:Noooo. (Jake slowly faints) ???:Wake up child,do not be afraid, i am Goathead,please refrain from touching me or you will get poked by the cactus block all scattered around me. Jake:How do i get out?? Goathead:I am going now to destroy the exit. Jake:NO! *Goathead has initiated a battle* (IF NEED OF BOSS MUSIC) ☀https://soundcloud.com/angrysausage/toby-fox-undertale-86 Goathead:You see you cannot leave or she will kill you. Jake:Who? Goathead:Petra! ruler of this land. *Goathead attacks! STATS: HP 18/20 DEF 3 *Jake talks* Goathead:What are you trying to do? *Goathead attacks! STATS: HP 10/20 DEF 3 *Jake spares!* Goathead:What are you implying? *Goathead shoots fireballs at Jake* Jake:C'mon i need to leave! Goathead:WHY?! Petra will take you down and steal your soul! Jake:Uhh Goathead? my soul is already stolen *chuckle*. Goathead:Wha? *Jake spares* Goathead:Fine,i see this is getting us nowhere. *Goathead stops the battle* Goathead:You should have told me you were soulless! Jake:Yeah i am but Tree stole it. Goathead:Tree?? Tree the tree? i see well you must stop him! Jake:Goodbye Goathead. (Jake hugs Goathead) Jake:*shriek* OWWWWWW! Goathead:I told you i was made of cactus. Jake:You hurt. *Goathead just stares* Jake:but i need to go. (in the hotland) ???:In this world,it's corrupt. or BE corrupted. Right Ghaster? W.D Ghaster:(cry) i.. yes Tree,you see Tree,i don't remember how to make fireballs no more. Tree:Ghaster Ghaster, Ghaster.... you see. i took that power away from you okay? Corrupt the human or i'll never return it! W.D Ghaster:Sure thing. (back with Jake,who is in snowdon) Jake:Dununu bum. (A shadow creeps up) ???:hello..... i must see you,HUMAN!!! (Jake turns around and standing in front of him is W.D Ghaster) Ghaster:Hello Jake... (Ghaster throws spears) Jake:Chill out man!!! Ghaster:No.. you should!!! (Ghaster blasts ice at Jake) Jake:Alright i don't know who you are but leave me alone! (Jake runs off to the castle) Petra:hehe... welcome fool. (Tree emerges from the shadows) Petra:die.. Music: https://soundcloud.com/angrysausage/toby-fox-undertale-29?in=angrysausage/sets/undertale-toby-fox Petra:Prepare to die. Tree:hahaha Jake:I see good in you!. Petra:Jake,where is Jess? Jake:I don't know,we're kinda in the heroverse. Petra:Oh :p Tree:Alright Petra! stay corrupted!. Petra:HAHAHA! i will kill Jess and continue rule!. Jake:Tree stop! (Tree transforms) Tree:i'm no longer a tree! i'm Jess's brother. Jake:Petra you have to come with us and save the world! Petra:I don't know Jesse-.. Jake:Jesse will love you still you just have to go back and help us. Alex:Ok c'mon mom let's go home! Petra:Are you sure what Jake is saying is true. Jake:I'm opening the portal! (they all go through) Jesse:Petra!? Petra:It's good to be back here! Jesse:We have a slight problem! yeah so there are corrupting beasts that keep us corrupted and need to be defeated! THE END